finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura (summon)
.]] Asura is a summon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. She has only appeared in one main game, but has appeared in some spin-offs. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Asura is the queen of Eidolons, and lives with Leviathan in the Feymarch. In order to obtain her as a summon, Cecil Harvey must go to the Feymarch with Rydia and speak to her. After battling and defeating her, she is obtained as a summon, and the party can speak to Leviathan and challenge him as well. Asura is a healing summon and has a casting time of 1, costs 50 MP to cast in all releases of the game except the DS release, where summoning her costs 40 MP. When called, Asura casts one of three spells depending on which face is showing when summoned: if she shows her serene (pale) face she casts Curaga on the party, if she shows her happy (gray) face she will cast Raise, and if she shows her angry (orange) face, she will cast Protect. In the original SNES release and the ''Easy Type version, the angry face casts Curaga and the serene face casts Cura, due to the Protect spell being removed from the game. Lunar Asura fought in the Advance and The Complete Collection releases acts similar to her counterpart in battle. Her summon Grimoire does 9,999 points of damage to all enemies and has no healing effects. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Asura is a Summon spell for Rydia. It randomly casts one of three spells: Curaga, Raise, or Protect on all party members at the cost of 50 MP. She is only available during the final battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Asura becomes available as a summon when the player defeats her in the Depths when Rydia is in the party. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Asura is an earth-elemental Eidolon for Jornee. Her signet teaches Jornee Queen's Favor abilities and uses the Asura's Boon summon attack when summoned into battle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Asura appears as a summon and can be obtained as a stage bonus in "Distant Glory - Villains". When summoned manually her Final Fantasy IV artwork appears, and uses Queen's Aegis where she activates one of three random effects—she will seal the opponent's ability to summon for a period of time, destroy their summon entirely, or cause the summon to activate instantly. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Asura is a summonstone. She can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 20 KP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Asura from ''Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Asura is represented by a card depicting her Amano artwork. It allows the player to use one of three effects when played—making up to two Forwards Active, making up to five Backups Active, or selecting a character card with a cost of two or less in the Break Zone and adding it to the player's hand. These effects roughly approximate Asura's Curaga, Protect, and Life abilities in ''Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Asura appears as a character. Vagrant Story Asura appears as a boss. Lord of Vermilion II Asura is a rare card with an Attack of 65 and a Defense of 55. Gallery FFIV Asura Field Sprite.png|The field sprite of Asura in ''Final Fantasy IV. TAY PSP Asura Human.png|Asura in The After Years (PSP). Amano-ashura.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy IV by Yoshitaka Amano. FFIV SNES Asura's Boon.png|Asura summoned in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Asura.png|Asura summoned in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV TAY Asura's Boom.jpg|Asura summoned in The After Years. FF4PSP Summon Asura.png|Asura summoned in The Complete Collection. Asura FFIV DS Art.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Asura for Final Fantasy IV (DS). Asura ffivds.jpg|Asura summoned in Final Fantasy IV (DS). AsuraLOV2.PNG|Asura's Lord of Vermilion II card and stats. LoV - Asura Back.jpg|Back of Asura's card. FF4PSP Asura Battle.png|Asura's serene (pale) face. FF4PSP Asura Battle - Face 2.png|Asura's angry (orange) face. FF4PSP Asura Battle - Face 3.png|Asura's happy (gray) face. Etymology it:Asura